1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe suitable for sporting activities such as cycling.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a conventional shoe, a peripheral portion when folded out forms a flat face at a portion corresponding to the arch of a foot. For restricting longitudinal displacement of the foot inside the shoe, as is the case with a tennis shoe, a jogging shoe etc., a shock absorber such as a sponge is filled inside the flat foot-arch portion.
However, such arrangement is not sufficient for restricting the displacement because of elastic deformation of the shock absorber. With the displacement remaining, there occurs deterioration in the transmission efficiency of the foot force. Consequently, the user, such as an athlete, can not exert his/her maximum ability. The displacement also causes uncomfortable wearing feel and blistering of the foot. Moreover, when the shoe is bent in the longitudinal direction when the user applies all his/her foot force at the toe, the absorber will resist the bending motion of the shoe, such that the wear's althetic performance is impaired again.